The Price is Right Timeline/Season 21
Season 21 (1992-1993) Pricing game calendar for Season 21, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (849):''' September 14-18 * Monday show features the debut of Magic #. * On Monday, the set is decorated for the season premiere. * Mark Goodson appears on Monday. * By Monday, Bob has begun using his black microphone. * On Monday, 3 Strikes + resurfaces, appearing for the first time since the cheating incident in February. * By Monday, 3 Strikes' normal strike chips have returned. * By this week, Grand Game's intro has started using the Combs version of the Family Feud theme. '''Week 2 (850):''' September 21-25 * In Tuesday's opening, when the show's theme is supposed to begin playing, "Walking" starts up in the middle of the song instead; the music then stops entirely, and the show's theme starts when Bob is halfway across the stage. Immediately afterward, the 1973 car cue plays for the first Item up for Bids. * Wednesday show features the only completely perfect playing of Super Ball!!. * On Friday show's rerun on December 18, a segment with Bob giving a tribute to the late Mark Goodson is added after the credits. '''Week 3 (851):''' September 28-October 2 * During one of Tuesday's commercial breaks, Ray Combs drops by the studio, having learned that contestant Woodrow was his 9th-grade science teacher. * On Thursday, Make Your Move is played for a car. * On Thursday, the Clam is still using the same design seen on January 18, 1991. '''Week 4 (852):''' October 5, 6, 8, & 9 * Only four shows; no Wednesday episode. * On Thursday, the ninth contestant is an Armenian woman named Archelouse Dichaghadgain, who tells Bob that she goes by "Archelouse Balian" because her real last name is too difficult for anyone in the United States to pronounce; Rod had proven her reasoning valid prior to her explaining it, having called her down as "Archelouse Dehagagagajagalundgyagin." '''Week 5 (853):''' October 13, 15, & 16 * Only three shows, on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. '''Week 6 (854):''' October 19-23 * On Friday show, Bob announces the retirement of technical director Ray Angona, who under a special agreement with CBS is staying on with The Price Is Right. '''Week 7 (855):''' October 26-30 * Beginning on Thursday, the background behind Spelling Bee's cards is red instead of yellow. * On Friday, Money Game is played for a boat. * On Friday, Hi-Lo is played for a car. '''Week 8 (856):''' November 2-6 * On Friday show, Bob accidentally reads the wrong price for the second Item up for Bids, causing the wrong contestant to come onstage; the error is quickly rectified, but as there was a perfect bid, Bob decides to award $100 to both contestants. '''Week 9 (857):''' November 9-13 * On Tuesday show, Rod wears a normal suit. * Around this time, possibly beginning on Wednesday, the Plinko sign disappears; Plinko is introduced sometimes with a "$25,000" graphic and sometimes with no visual effects at all. '''Week 10 (858):''' November 16-20 * On Monday show, an unnamed male model appears in the first showcase. '''Week 11 (859):''' November 23-25 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. '''Week 12 (860):' November 30-December 4 * On Tuesday show, contestant Ben cheats in Pathfinder by briefly moving one foot onto an adjacent number in a (successful) attempt to make it light up. * On Tuesday, in celebration of the 5,000th episode of ''The Young and the Restless, Melody Thomas Scott and Peter Bergman, the portrayers of Nikki Newman and Jack Abbott, appear in the second showcase to offer a guest spot on the soap opera. * On Friday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 13 (861):''' December 7-11 * By Thursday, the Clam's design has changed to a dollar sign composed of several strange shapes, including one that bears more than a passing resemblance to Pac-Man, on a background that looks like a catcher's chest guard. * On Thursday, Holly and Kathleen are both hurt in an accident during the Showcase. With Janice already off for the day, Dian finishes the show by herself. * On Friday, the only Beauties present are Dian and Kyle. * On Friday, Punch a Bunch is introduced with a "$10,000" graphic instead of the $10,000 bill. '''Week 14 (862):''' December 14-16 * Only three shows, on Monday-Wednesday. * On Monday, the only Beauties present are Dian and Kyle. * On Wednesday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 15 (863):' December 25 * Christmas week; only one show, on Friday. * On Friday, CBS airs the wrong episode of ''The Price Is Right on the East Coast; the West Coast receives the right program (#8635D), while the East sees the January 13 show (#8653D). To rectify this error, Friday's show is rerun on December 31. * On Friday show, the set is decorated for Christmas. * On Friday show, the opening titles are red. * On Friday, which was taped out of order, the only Beauties present are Dian and Kyle. * On New Year's Eve, on the East Coast only, CBS airs a rerun of the half-hour February 25, 1992 episode at 2:00 PM Eastern. '''Week 16 (864):''' January 4-8 '''Week 17 (865):''' January 11-15 * Wednesday show was mistakenly aired on December 25 on the East Coast. * Around this time, possibly on Wednesday, the star-font "money win" graphics for the Showcase Showdown debut. * On Friday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. '''Week 18 (866):''' January 18-19, February 17, January 21-22 * Originally scheduled for January 18-22. * On Friday, two contestants have names that Rod is unable to pronounce: Ebunoloron Sims and Sathyanarayanan Ganysamyrthy. '''Week 19 (867):''' January 25 * Only one show, on Monday. '''Week 20 (868):''' February 1-5 '''Week 21 (869):''' February 8-12 * On Thursday, the large, purple base that was briefly placed beneath the Buy or Sell board is known to have been present. '''Week 22 (870):''' February 15-16, 18-19 * Only four shows; Wednesday has the delayed January 20 episode. * On Tuesday, in an unusual move, contestant Majed screams, "Yay! Check Game!" as Make Your Move comes around on the Turntable. '''Week 23 (871):' February 22-26 * On Monday, after what is believed to have been an absence of nearly six and a half years, 5-digit Lucky $even returns. Contestants are now given the first number in the price instead of the last number. * On Wednesday, Make Your Move is played for a car. * By Friday, the Temptation board has been modified to make it compatible with 5-digit car prices; however, the game does not actually ''offer any 5-digit cars yet, instead of using the spaces for the ten-thousands digit to display dollar signs. * On Friday, Double Prices is played at Door #3. * On Friday, contestant Princess is mistakenly declared the winner of the fourth Item up for Bids; she proceeds to come onstage and win Double Prices. During the commercial, the staff discovers that the winner should have been contestant Tracey. Both contestants are awarded the prize from Double Prices; Princess is returned to Contestants' Row, and Tracey is moved to the "winners' seats" to wait for the second Showcase Showdown, thus officially winning Double Prices without actually having played it. Princess never legitimately gets out of Contestants' Row. '''Week 24 (872):''' March 1-5 * Thursday show features well-known contestant Edrie attempting to explain Dice Game. '''Week 25 (873):''' March 8-12 * On Friday, Make Your Move is played for a car. '''Week 26 (874):''' March 15-17 * Only three shows, on Monday-Wednesday. '''Week 27 (875):''' March 22-26 * On Monday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. * Thursday marks the first appearance of the "Rod the Rapper" showcase. '''Week 28 (876):''' March 29-April 2 * On Monday, Temptation offers a 4-digit car for the last time. '''Week 29 (877):''' April 5-9 * All shows this week have a plug detailing the rules of a contest to be held next week called the Home Viewer Showcase Showdown. * Presumably due to the long plugs for the Home Viewer Showcase Showdown, every episode this week has a non-car game played for a car: Bullseye on Monday, Cliff Hangers on Tuesday, Pick-a-Number on Wednesday, Squeeze Play on Thursday, and Secret "X" on Friday. None of these episodes are three-car days. * On Friday, for no apparent reason, Check Game's date is not filled in. '''Week 30 (878):''' April 12-16 * This week of shows features the Home Viewer Showcase Showdown contest. Viewers sent in the total value of all the spins on the Big Wheel over the course of the week, excluding spins that did not go all the way around, and three people selected at random from among the correct entries each won one of three prizes -- a cruise of the Orient, a Jeep Wrangler, and a Chrysler Imperial. * On this week's shows, the ticket plug is replaced with a plug detailing where to mail entries for the Home Viewer Showcase Showdown. * On Wednesday, during the first Showcase Showdown, the first and third contestants both spin a dollar; however, when Bob goes to reset the Big Wheel for the bonus spin-off, he discovers that it has flipped to 15¢. He declares that since he had already awarded the contestant $1,000, the score would stand and should be noted as a dollar by viewers participating in the Home Viewer Showcase Showdown. * Wednesday show features an extremely rare playing of a regular car game fourth. * On Wednesday, Penny Ante is played for a car. * On Thursday, Temptation offers a 5-digit car for the first time; under this format, contestants are given the first number in the price. The game never offers a 4-digit car again. '''Week 31 (879):''' April 19-23 * On Wednesday, Secret "X" is played for a car. * As of Friday, Lucky Seven only offers 5-digit cars. '''Week 32 (880):''' April 26-30 '''Week 33 (881):''' May 3-7 * On Monday, the red circle is still in front of the Big Wheel. * On Friday show, Card Game's starting bid increases to $8,000, and the game officially begins only offering 5-digit cars. Additionally, the third special deck debuts; it consists of 12 cards, with three each of $500, $1,000, $1,500, and $2,000. * By Friday, a red carpet has been placed in front of the Big Wheel. '''Week 34 (882):''' May 10-14 * On Thursday, Double Prices is played at Door #3. * On Friday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. * On Friday, the winners of the Home Viewer Showcase Showdown are announced. '''Week 35 (883):''' May 17-21 '''Week 36 (884):' May 24-28 * On Tuesday, one of the showcases features clips of ''Ok! Il Prezzo E Giusto, Le Juste Prix, and El Precio Justo -- Italy, France, and Spain's versions of The Price Is Right. The prizes in the showcase are trips to Italy, France, and Spain. '''Week 37 (885):''' May 31-June 4 * On Monday, Golden Road is played for a boat. '''Week 38 (886):''' June 7-11 '''Week 39 (887): June 14-18 * Season finale week. * Thursday show features the final appearance of 4-digit 3 Strikes; from this point until next February, the game exists solely as 3 Strikes +. * Friday show is Dian's last episode; Bob lets her say good-bye before the sixth game. * On Friday, the Plinko sign returns. Category:Timelines